<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doricha by Krystalmatsumiya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995917">Doricha</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalmatsumiya/pseuds/Krystalmatsumiya'>Krystalmatsumiya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M, Omega Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:08:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalmatsumiya/pseuds/Krystalmatsumiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the ancient Greek story of Rhodopis (hetaera) who was the original Cinderella.</p><p>Harry Potter is an omega, his parents were killed when he was a baby and he was left in the care of his aunt and uncle who were both jealous of Harry's beauty and how badly it made their own sons, Dudley and Piers, look. To try and deminish his spirit and beauty they treat him as a slave forcing him to sleep in the coal celler and eat only scraps. Life is about to change for Harry with the arrival of a letter, an invitation to the coming of age Ball for Alpha Prince Draco Malfoy...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a time in the land of Hogwarts far, far away there lived a family named the Potters. The family was small with only Lord James Potter, an Alpha-black lion shifter, his wife a non-shifter Beta Lily, and their son Harry, an omega shifter who was only one year old. Although the family was small, they lived happily and the manor at the edge of the Forbidden Forest was filled with love and laughter. James and Lily delighted in their son, happy to watch him shift into a small black cub with emerald, green eyes where he would chase his father’s long black tail. He never managed to catch it, but the fun was in the chase. All was well until one day, on Harry’s second birthday, his scent was caught by a monster from deep within the Forbidden Forest.</p><p>The monster an Alpha snake-shifter named Voldemort wanted to bind himself to the Omega child causing his parents to recoil in horror and disgust. They refused and sent him away from their home, sadly the snake-shifter refused to take no for an answer and one night when the moon was full, he slipped into the Potter home and slaughtered both Lord Potter and his Lady. He attempted to spirit the boy away into the night only to be destroyed by Lord Potter’s brother in all but blood Sirius Black. Black was a Dog-Shifter and a fierce and loyal friend. Sadly, the cost of defending Harry from the monster was his life. Voldemort’s final attack was to poison the dog-shifter with his fangs.</p><p>Harry was left alone with the sister and brother-in-law of his mother, Vernon and Petunia Dursley who had a set of twins Dudley and Piers who, by some fluke of genetics, were both Omegas. The Dursley’s enjoyed the home of the Potter’s but did not care for having the child himself, more so as the years went on and the young Harry grew more beautiful, and their own children grew uglier Dudley with a round belly and a squished nose and Piers with pointed rat like features and overly large teeth.</p><p>The Dursley’s knew that any alpha would take one look at Harry, with his deep green eyes and sweet personality and never look twice at their children. They did all they could to diminish his looks and his scent. He was forced to sleep in the coal cellar with only rats and spiders for company. They worked him from morning till night, until his fingers bled, and he cried himself to sleep with the pain. Still, it did little to take away from his beauty or his personality and as he flourished even under the harshest of treatments Dudley and Piers grew more ugly, bitter and twisted.</p><p>Another player in our story is Draco Malfoy, prince and heir to the kingdom of Hogwarts. A fox-shifter and an alpha. It is a month before Draco’s seventeenth birthday party where our story truly starts and like with most stories of magic, romance and happy endings, our story starts with a letter…</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings for past child abuse</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Harry Potter woke with a groan. His entire body aching from where he had been laying on the hard cold stone floor. At some point in the night a lump of coal had found its way from the unruly pile and lodged itself squarely under his back. He had barely noticed however and now he suspected he had another colourful bruise to join the many dotted over his body. Pushing aside the hessian sack that he used as a covering he rubbed an ache out of his neck and then stretched. Listening he could hear slight movement from above stairs, and he whimpered ever so softly. He dragged himself from his bed and pulled on the oversized shirt and trousers that had been patched with the same sack fabric as his covering. Even that had long ago stopped working but he did his best to make them presentable and then stealthily slipped out of the coal scuttle door.</p><p>He had overslept once again it seemed, dreaming of black dogs and a giant man with a bushy beard, and the Dursley’s would punish him if they knew. Thankfully, his earliest chore was to fetch water from the well in the centre of the village and he could always use the excuse that the line was busy, as it often was. He grabbed the iron bucket from the side of the house and then ran down the lane as quickly as his bare feet could carry him. It was long since the feel of the stones hurt him but sometimes his heel would be caught by prickles from the blackberry trees that lined the road, today was such a day and he let out a cry as a large, sharp pain stabbed into the bottom of his foot. He hobbled for a moment looking for something that he may lean on to pull out the prickle but instead a strong hand grabbed his arm. For one wild moment he thought it might be his uncle or one of the twins but then his senses caught the warm scent of spice, honey, and warm milk.</p><p>“Remus!” He gasped with happiness looking at his friend. Remus Lupin was a wolf shifter, he lived most of his life out in the forbidden forest outcast from polite society for being a lone wolf. He was an Omega, stolen when he was only a babe and forced to mate with a savage beast named Fenrir Greyback. For almost twenty years Remus had suffered under his mate and his pack until one day he had slain the alpha as he slept, after Fenrir had tried to snatch another child Omega because Remus had failed time and time again to produce an heir. Remus hadn’t been punished for his crime, but he had not been accepted back into society either, people looked at him with suspicion and scorn treating him no better than a rabid dog, but Harry had grown to like him. Remus was kind and gentle even with the life he had lived, and he would spend hours in the forests with him when he was collecting firewood. He had taught him about plants, herbs, and the magic of words. Nobody else had bothered teaching him to read or write however Remus had carefully taught him, first by writing in the mud in the forest and then by sneaking him books to read.</p><p>“Harry, you’re late this morning” The wolf smiled his face older than his years but kind as he carefully pulled out the blackberry thorn and wiped the blood away with a handkerchief.</p><p>“I overslept, how are you?”</p><p>“I’m the same as ever, Harry, you need some shoes, or at least sandals” The wolf tutted shrugging his shoulders so that his threadbare robe slipped down to reveal some of the mating scar Fenrir had given him. Harry didn’t look at it, but still Remus quickly pulled his robe back up. “I will walk with you to the village.”</p><p>“Thank-you, I was wanting to see you again, I finished that book you gave. I’m sorry it took so long.” Harry whispered carefully taking a battered book from the bottom of his bucket. He had been meaning to leave it in the old tree stump if he didn’t see the old wolf today but now, he could hand it over. It was only a slim volume of poems, but it had taken him months to read it under the pale moonlight in the safety of his coal cellar. Remus smiled and waved away his apologies slipping the book into the depths of his robe.</p><p>“Did you enjoy it at least?”</p><p>“Yes! I loved it! I did struggle over some of the words, but I did what you told me, I looked at the words on either side and figured out the meaning! The poems were beautiful! I liked the one about summer and the rain clearing away.”</p><p>“I’m glad, that is one of my favourites as well.” Remus smiled in a soothing way and together they walked the long distance to the village talking about nothing important for a while. “You would think the Dursley’s would pay to have their own well cleaned and fixed.”</p><p>“Uncle Vernon says that it is a waste of good gold when I am fit enough to carry the bucket and I don’t mind, I like the walk in the mornings.” Harry admitted truthfully as the first row of houses came into view.</p><p>“Its not his gold.” Remus grumbled but ran dirty fingers through his already greying hair. “Though I am happy we get to talk.”</p><p>“Me too. Remus…” Harry stopped speaking his mouth dropping open in awe as he saw in the centre of the village a magnificent carriage. It was pale blue with gold fixtures and trimmings, on the side was a coat of arms with a white fox curled in the centre. A team of four white horses with plumes were pulling it and a man dressed in the finest blue silk was sitting on plush pillows. Almost all of the village was out of bed and surrounding it and Harry could only gape like a landed fish before asking his friend. “What is that?”</p><p>“I believe that is the royal carriage, Harry. I should go. I will leave another book for you in the stump.” Remus spluttered as the carriage door swung open to reveal a tall man dressed all in black with shoulder length black hair and cold onyx eyes. Even from the distance they were Harry could tell that the man wasn’t impressed and seemed to be struggling with the very real urge not to cover his nose in disgust at the villagers surrounding him.</p><p>“Is he the king?”</p><p>“No, Harry, he is the advisor to King Lucius I think…Severus Snape, I really must go, the crowds are making me nervous.” Remus did look a little skittish as he looked at the milling crowd but for once no eyes were on him all focused on the man in front of them who had raised a hand. Remus hurried off in the direction of the forest and Harry watched him go before turning back to the man who had started to speak.</p><p>“Good people of Privet, I come with a decree from the palace, Prince Draco is to take a mate, all unmated omega are to attend a series of balls to honour his birthday. I have a list of names when I call your name you are to come to the carriage and take the invitation letter…Fox…” The speech was short and to the point and Harry watched as Michael Fox, a portly baker with two omega daughters stepped forward and took his letter. Harry bit on his lip and then made his way to the fountain glad that it was emptier than normal it would affect him, he thought with a shrug turning to the large metal pump and wincing as he looked at it. It truly was heavy, and his body already ached so much but still he lifted the handle and then pushed it down getting the water to flow. “Potter!” The advisor snapped and Harry almost tripped over the bucket. He hadn’t known his own name till Remus had told him and nobody in the village said it so he was surprised when the man with the onyx eyes was soon standing in front of him. His lip was curled and his eyes almost eerie as he scowled down at him. “What ever is the matter Potter? Too good for a decree from the palace?”</p><p>“Sir? No sir, I just…I didn’t think…I’m just…I’m just a servant, sir…”</p><p>“You are an omega are you not?” Severus growled his top lip curling before he thrust out three letters. The top one was addressed to him and he stared at it in shock blood bubbling through his ears. He had never gotten a letter before!</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Phew…So I’m back! Sort of, sorry it wasn’t Classmate…(If you are reading that there is a slight note explaining and asking a question!) <br/>Ive had a bad few weeks, I told you my mum was moving in and life didn’t really want to go my way. My mum and I have always had a difficult relationship and yeah, losing my dad hasn’t helped and then there is everything else that comes with somebody dying. My mum hasn’t been able to handle any of it and I have had to step up and do it all and yeah, it sucks. But I am back and I will try and get back to posting regularly! <br/>I hope that you enjoyed this part…</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So…I couldn’t shake this idea for an Omega/Alpha Cinderella type story…It won’t be all that long, but the idea wouldn’t leave me till I wrote it down. Classmate is my focus but hopefully you will find this fun…</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>